Doomed Justice
by SpeedGamerDTS
Summary: As heroes from one world try and get there friends back, heroes in another are trying to uncover who these new so called heroes are all the while trying to stop a man they do not know from destroying the world. Will the Justice League survive this marvel encounter?
1. New World, Same Problems

Disclaimer: I do not own DC or Marvel Comics

* * *

**New World, Same Problems **

_New York City_

The bright city that never sleeps was having its typical day, and by typical, it means being attacked by an army of robots. The citizens were all in a frenzy trying to get away from the bizarre army. Some people were thinking that this happens a little too often, but it was drowned out by the constant firing of lasers and guns.

The one leading the army was what appeared to be a man clothed in green. His face was concealed under a hood of the same color, and any part of him that the green clothing did not cover shined metallic silver.

The man calmly lifted a glass filled with red wine to his concealed face. He was currently behind his army watching as they continued their path of destruction. He lowered the half empty glass back to the side and the man held a triumphant smirk that no one could see.

He had planned this out perfectly, his army had most of the city under his control, the police could do nothing against the robot's outer shell as all there bullets just ricochet off. He also had a little ace in the hole as his metal hand traveled down the side of the throne and landed on a container. The man's smirk darkened as he realized the genius of his plan.

In the container was a bomb, a bomb that he had created after doing some research on a top secret government file. The file explained the way to make a gravity bomb, a very dangerous and unstable weapon that had the power to loosen or completely change the flow of gravity. After much research it would seem that the bomb was developed around World War II, but funding problems and the war ending before the weapon was completed saw it stashed away, never to see the light of day. That is until one of the man's hacker drones was able to obtain the data right from under the governments noses.

The man looked around at his robotic army and couldn't help but let out a low chuckle. He had made the demands around an hour ago that if the president did not surrender leadership to him then he would set off the bomb, he had given them five hours to make up their mind.

The man glanced up at the sky and felt his smirk deepen even more. There were no heroes in sight. He was informed from one of his many sources that the Avengers had split up to search the globe for where he was as well as to the location of the bomb not realizing that he was with the bomb the whole time. He was aware that there were still some fools-I mean heroes that were still in the city but they were all too busy trying to evacuate everyone.

However his worst threat was nowhere in this dimension at the time, The great Fantastic 4 were currently doing research in the so called negative zone, and with that the man knew his plan was full proof. He pressed a button on the arm of his chair and the robots all stopped there attack. The man slowly rose to his feet and looked up at the giant digital clock in Times Square. 5:50pm. He had made the demanded around 1:00pm. He cleared his thought as he began to speak his voice enhanced so all could hear him.

"Only ten minutes left, and still no phone call. Cutting it close don't you think?" The man said in a deep threatening voice that sounded slightly muffled. "Do you see now? This world needs an absolute ruler to make the sacrifices that must be made. One to stand up to all threats and destroy them before they destroy us, one to make sure mankind does not make idiotic decisions ever again. I am that man. It will be-" He moved his hood back to reveal that his face was covered behind a metal mask, "One world under Doom."

The man looked up at the clock and slowly shook his head. "Too bad." He moved his arm up and began to type something on his wrist before turning his head slightly to the side to see the container open from the top and a keyboard start to rise. The man walked over to it and started to type in some commands.

"Wow, what a speech Doomy. Got to say though the whole 'One world under Doom' thing is a little lame, you should have done, "One world under the stupid metal mask!" or "One world under blinding green clothing!" I mean really dude try harder." A young and cocky voice spoke from behind him.

The man froze on spot his eyes behind his metal mask widening before he slowly turned around too come face to upside down face of the red and blue web-headed protector of New York City "Spider-Man!" the man shouted backing away slightly.

"Spider -Man! Where?! Where?!" The masked hero asked excitedly turning his head side to side.

The man gritted his teeth behind his mask already getting annoyed that a hero had found him and it had to be the most annoying one in his eyes. He raised his arm up and opened his palm. "It's too late you insect, I have the bomb ready and all I have to do is press one button and it goes off." He said.

Spider-Man narrowed his eyes behind his mask, "Then I guess I just have to make sure you don't press any shiny red buttons then." Spidey quipped. "And didn't I tell you already Doomy, I'm an arachnid."

Doom rolled his eyes before firing at the wall crawler who dogged the blast and landed and stuck onto a wall next to the villain. Doom took the slight distraction to try and press the button on the keyboard but was stopped as his hand was incased in a grey like substance that stuck to his hand.

Doom looked up the thread to see Spidey holding it tightly. "Now what did we just discuss?" Spidey asked like he was talking to a child who had misbehaved.

Doom let out a yell as he pulled on the web line causing the wall crawler to fly toured him. The masked villain pulled back his fist ready to deliver a haymaker to the friendly hero but it missed as Spidey twisted in the air and landed besides the villain in a crouch before sweeping at the metal man's legs.

Doom stood his ground as Spider-Man hit his legs causing the wall crawler intense pain as he quickly got away from a repulsion blast from Doom thanks to his trusty spider sense warning him about it.

Spidey rubbed his now very sore leg swearing silently. "What are you made off? Adamantium?" he asked.

"Yes." Doom simply said firing more blast at the wall crawler who was still able to doge even with a hurt leg.

Spidey had enough of this as he knew he needed to get to that bomb, he raised his arm out and pressed down his two middle fingers on his palm causing a web line to shoot out of his trusty web shooters he made from scratch. The web line connected on the top of Dooms throne, "Out of the lab DeDe!" Spidey quipped as he web-zipped over to Doom and delivered a powerful drop kick to knock the metal man on the ground.

Spider-Man didn't waste any time as he quickly rushed over to the bomb and started to look over it. He had heard of what the bomb was thanks to Doom televising his demands but he was still a little clueless on how to disarm the thing. The wall crawler was wracking his brain thinking of any formulas that could work before finally typing something in hoping it would work. "Let's hope this works." He said to himself but before he could finish he felt the familiar tingling sensation in the back of his head and quickly dogged to the left missing an energy beam but was not able to doge the fist to the face causing Spidey to fly back and land on the computer. Not noticing he had unintentionally pressed the enter button.

Doom now stood over the wall crawler his palm open ready to fire at him. "Any last words Spider-Man?" he asked darkly.

Spidey looked up at doom. "Uh…decaf…?" He quipped.

Before Doom could fire at Spidey something strange happened. The container that Spidey was leaning on started to shake. Spider –Man could feel his spider sense going crazy and tried to get away quickly but it was all in vain as the container started to glow and then it exploded in a flash of blinding white light.

As other heroes arrived on the scene they all saw the result of the battle and the explosion they all noticed the same thing, The Amazing Spider-Man and the evil Doctor Doom where nowhere to be seen.

_Gotham City_

Night had fallen in the dark city as many citizens walked the streets either going to clubs to have some fun or just trying to get home from a long day at their jobs. One man however was doing neither as he stood on top of one of the many buildings that made up this city.

The man was dressed in mostly black as he seemed to blend into the shadows. His suit looked like it was padded like armor. Around his waist was a yellow belt where the man held many of his gadgets and equipment. His mask covered the top half of his face showing his mouth and chin. A cape covering his shoulders helping him blend into the darkness even more, and finally on his chest stitched in black was the symbol of a bat.

The man had a scowl on his face as he watched the town he protected from the emotionless white eyes of his cowl. He was not having a good night. He had been recently informed by both the League and his former partner that the man named Slade aka Dethstroke had gone missing and was last seen in Gotham.

The Dark Knight let out a low sigh as he thought over the information he had gathered from both his former partner and what little the League knew of the assassin. He had learned that he was well trained in martial arts, and would not hesitate to kill if it meant to further whatever he was planning.

He was pulled from his thoughts however as he saw something from the corner of his eye. He looked over and his eyes got wide under the cowl as he saw a bright white light that stretched from the ground into the air illuminating the aria. The Dark Knight did not hesitate as he quickly began to head to the light, determined to find out what was going on and if it was a threat, he would not hesitate to act.

When the light dimed instead of an empty ally there was someone laying down. He was dressed in red and blue with a symbol of a spider on his chest and back. Spider-Man groaned as he was starting to come to. He placed his hand on his head trying to massage the massive migraine he had. "I've heard of killer light shows, but that was ridicules." He said to himself as he shook his head trying to get his bearings.

He slowly got to his feat with the help of the wall as he was still dizzy and disoriented. It started to clear a little and he finally was able to see where he was. He was in a dark alley with garbage cans and bags on the side. Spider-Man raised a questioning eyebrow at his location. "That's funny. Wasn't I in Times Square?" The wall crawler's eyes instantly got wide as realization set in. 'The bomb! Did it go off? How many people got hurt? I have to find out.'

As Spider-Man was about to fire a web line he felt his spider sense go off and he quickly turned around to see several knives heading his way. The wall crawler using his enhanced acrobatics began to doge by twisting in the air avoiding many of the knives but winced when one nicked his shoulder tearing a small hole in his costume.

He looked over at the small cut and let out a very frustrated sigh. "Just my luck, the day after I fix the damn thing and I tear it again." His focus was brought back to the situation at hand as he heard clapping from somewhere in the shadows.

"Six out of seven. Impressive." An eerie but calm voice said from in front of Spidey. The wall crawler tensed as he saw the man who had attacked him slowly walk out of the darkness. He had on a dark blue suit that Spidey almost mistaken as black with an orange belt around his waist. He had a black chest plate that the wall crawler summarized as being some kind of protection. But what caught the web heads attention the most was the mask. On one side it was pitch black with no place to see, but on the other side it was the same orange as his gloves with an eye socket.

Spider-Man let out a tired sigh as he lowered his guard slightly. "Oh good it's only you. Look Deadpool, I'm not in the mood for any of your strange little games, we'll have a one liner duel another day alright?" Spidey asked.

The masked man stops clapping and stared at Spider-Man his only white eye not showing any emotion. "I'm afraid you have me mistaken for someone else." He said in a slightly agitated and confused tone.

Spidey blinked behind his mask before getting a closer look at the man. He sounded like Deadpool when he was serious witch happens hardly never but Spidey had heard it once, and even the wise cracking Spider-Man knew when Deadpool got serious, something bad was about to happen. "Look I'm a little busy right now. We can have our epic death match for all those readers to read later, I need to check on something." He said trying to see if he can get something out of the guy that sounded just like his…ally?

The man just stood there for a moment before shaking his head and pulling a blade from its sheath on his back. "Your annoying." He stated simply. Spider-Man felt his spider sense go into overdrive as the man charged at him faster than the wall crawler had anticipated.

He was barely able to doge the sword swings before quickly jumping back to get some breathing room. This guy was fighting with the intension to kill, which Deadpool did as well, but Spidey noticed the difference quick. The insane assassin he knows likes to joke around with his victim before he kills them taking his sweet time. This guy however was trying to find out Spidey's weak point and finish this quickly like he had something else he needed to do.

The wall crawler quickly back flipped as his spider sense went off dogging another swipe at his midsection. He back flipped then jumped and his feet and hands connected to a wall as he stuck there using his "Stick-Em" powers as he had dubbed it. "Hey! Didn't your mother ever teach you not to play with knives? You'll poke your other eye out." Spidey quipped smiling behind his mask.

The man seemed to pause for a moment before pulling out a gun from his side and started to fire. Spidey quickly jumped to the other wall while firing a web ball at the gun connecting with it and causing it to fly out of the man's hand. Spidey took the slight distraction as an advantage and jumped over the guy and delivered a series of punches and kicks to the man. The guy did his best to block but underestimated the strength and speed of the guy in the spider costume. He received a heavy hit to the face which made the one eyed man stager back but it was all Spidy needed as he delivered a powerful dropkick to send the man flying into a wall.

Before the man could even react Spidey aimed his web shouters at him and fired webbing at him covering his body and having him stick to the wall. "That's the second guy I dropkicked today. I must be getting stale." Spidey said.

The man struggled to break free but it was no use. "Sorry one eye. You're not getting out of my trusty webbing. It's as strong as steel…for a few hours." Spidey said smirking behind his mask.

The man stopped his struggling and he continued to stare at the boy. "Not bad. You must be new. You're a little too bright for Gotham." The man stated.

"Gotham?" Spider-Man asked confusion evident in his voice.

The man stared at the wall crawler like he was an idiot. "Yes Gotham. Second greatest city in the world next to Metropolis. Home of the Bat." He said the last part with a little venom in his voice.

Spider-Man was still and silent for a while thinking over what the man had just said. Gotham? Metropolis? He had never heard of these cities before. He glanced over at the guy who seemed to be staring at him waiting for him to make a move. "So Deadpoop- if that is your real name!" he said overdramatically. "What are you calling yourself now, because I think Cyclops is under an X-Copyright? Hell there's going to be a Mrs. Cyclops soon." Spider-Man quipped.

The man glared at the boy for a moment before a small smile found its way onto the masked villains' face. "Depends on who you ask. The League knows me as Deathstroke. Others more younger will tell you Slade." He said coldly.

Spider-Man raised an eyebrow behind his mask but just shook his head. "Well Deth-Slade. Hang in there, the feds are sure to have a fun time with you and your very odd choice in naming." Spidey said before jumping onto a wall and climbing up it at great speeds.

When the wall crawler got to the roofs he was dumb struck. He was frozen on the spot as he looked over a city that was not his own. He could feel it, his city was bright and on a good day a great place to be. This city was dark, and held a cold chill in the air that unnerved the friendly hero.

His thoughts instantly traveled to his fight with Doom. Did he stop the bomb? Did anyone get hurt? questions where overflowing his mind that he did not have the answers too. The young hero was pulled out of his thoughts as he felt the tingle at the back of his skull that indicated danger. The wall crawler quickly turned around and what he discovered caused the masked hero to groan. Standing before him was a man dressed in silver with a black cape blowing with the night time wind. "Really? A Bat? You're dressed up like a Bat?" Spidey asked.

The Dark Knight's expression did not change as he continued to examine the young hero before him. Spidey let out a very loud sigh as he leaned his head back. "Let me guess you have sonar like powers or have Bat DNA in you that make you act like one?" Spidey guessed.

The Dark Knight's scowl seemed to darken as he slowly approached the wall crawler. "Who are you?" he asked in a cold tone.

Spider-Man smiled behind his mask, "Well my full name is, Your Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man. A little long so just call me Neighborhood." He joked.

The Dark Knight examined him for a brief moment. "What are you doing here?" he asked his town not changing causing Spidey to frown behind his mask really hoping for some kind of reaction. This is going to be a challenge.

"To tell you the truth, I'm not sure, one second I'm fighting big bad Doom and then I'm in an ally trading blows with mister identity disorder." Spidey said not missing a beat.

Batman could tell this boy was young from hearing his voice; he was maybe Barbra's age. He also summarized that this boy had no idea who he was. He theorized that either this is a new hero trying to get into his town or a new threat that needed to be taken down. Or it was just a kid in a costume.

Batman narrowed his cold eyes on the boy. "Listen kid, I don't know what you may be thinking, but this is not some kind of game, now I'll let it slide this time. Go home before you get yourself or someone else hurt." He said coldly deciding to go with a kid in a costume.

Spider-Man's eyes grew wide at the man standing before him. Then they narrowed slightly as anger started to build in the young hero. "Who made you king of this town?" Spidey asked with an extra edge to his voice. "Who gave you the right to decide what I do?"

"Experience." Batman said simply causing Spideys blood to boil even more.

"So just because you've been in the hero business longer means you get to just decide who tries to help people or not?" Spidey asked his playful mood replaced with a more serious one.

"You're just some kid who's in a costume, trying to play a hero. You have no idea what it takes or the pain it causes." Batman stated coldly trying to get a reaction from this boy.

That was it. Spider-Man charged at the Dark Knight at high speeds intent at teaching this guy a lesion. The Dark Knight jumped back escaping the hit but took notice of the cracks on the ground of where the boy had punched.

Spider-Man charged again but this time Batman was ready as he grabbed the young hero by his arm and twisted it behind the boy. Batman then quickly grabbed something from his belt and lifted up to the teens face. It released a spray and soon Spider-Man was finding it very hard to stay awake.

The Dark Knight placed the now unconscious boy on the ground. He examined the boy to see if he had any concealed weapons and discovered some strange devices on his wrists. He seemed to strike a nerve with the boy and he felt slightly guilty, though he did not show it. He pressed two fingers to the communicator in his ear. "J'onn need a transport for two." He said.

"Is Robin back?" a calm voice replied back to the Dark Knight.

"No. Someone else." Batman said in a monotone voice.

"Then who is coming with you?" J'onn asked his town of voice not changing.

Batman looked over at the boy for a moment. "He calls himself Spider-Man. He's meta-human no doubt about it. I need to find out more about him." Batman said.

"Can't you do that at your cave?" J'onn asked.

Batman paused for a moment before responding. "He claims to be a hero. I don't know how long he will stay out, and I have no idea what else he could do. So if you please." Batman said sounding slightly annoyed.

"…Very well Batman." J'onn said his voice never changing.

Batman waited as he lifted the boy and placed the boy's arm over his shoulder before disappearing in a beam of light.

* * *

**Authors Note: Hello everyone. Yeah I'm a comic book nerd…well more T.V shows and movies but that's beside the point. This is going to be a special weekend story that involves both the Marvel and DC comic book worlds. I am trying a new way of writing these stories so, I hope you all have enjoyed the first chapter and hope you all will return for the next. **

_Read, Review if you like, and Enjoy._


	2. Unknown Spider, New Danger

**Unknown Spider, New Danger**

The cool nightly air was more calming then anything in the Gotham City Harbor. As cargo ships were currently puling in to port to drop off their shipment from overseas or fishermen cashing in their catch of the day. None of them even seemed to notice the slight movement in the shadows around them or even felt that they were being watched till it was too late.

Before anyone could react a strange mist began to rise over the docks. Some didn't take notice of it till they heard a blood curdling scream. It started out slow but soon everyone started to act differently, one man was patting his body down desperately muttering to himself of him burning to death, another swiping at nothing his face contorted in fear as he screamed at them to go away, only there was nothing there.

Soon a lone figure walked out from the shadows his unhealthily skinny body hidden behind dark brown rag like clothing stitched together by black thread. But what caught everyone's terrified attention was the sickly man's face. One saw a giant insect like head snapping it's pincers like it was ready for a meal, another saw a demon with its evil eyes staring right at him as if to take his soul, another…saw his mother in law.

The fishermen and the men who had ridden in the cargo ships quickly started to flee in terror, trying to provide as much distance from the man as they could. The man only gave a twisted smile as he watched them run. When the docks were what he deemed barren he spoke up. "Let's go. We don't have all night." His voice was muffled by the mask before walking over to one the containers.

From the shadows three other figures started to come into focus, one being a man wearing a yellow and black suit with a bizarre emblem on his chest. The man had purple skin and black hair, and around his finger was a yellow ring. The man seemed to illuminate a slight glow.

Next to him was a female, but what was strange about her was that instead of smooth flesh, she had orange fur with black dots. Her face was more feline with yellow cat eyes and orange hair. She was wearing a skin tight purple outfit that did not leave much to the imagination.

Last but not least was a very large man. His skin was as white as snow only being concealed by a black suit that was ripped all over. The man held little expression on his face as he just followed the other two.

The man behind the mask was getting impatient as he was trying to open one of the containers but was having no luck. His eyes traveled to the big man behind his mask. "Grundy a little help." He ordered. The giant nodded as he slowly walked over to the container and not only opened it but tore the door right off with ease.

The man only nodded before walking into the container and looking around. "Sinestro, a little light." The man named Sinestro glared at the masked man but he raised his fist up and the room was soon eliminated in a yellow light thanks to the ring.

The man behind the mask grinned when he saw what was in the center of the container. To the untrained eye it looked like just a normal engine, but to him it was something a lot more. The cat like woman walked over to it to examine it her yellow eyes growing curious. "What is this thing?" she asked.

The masked man looked at her. "This, my dear is our ticket to the Promised Land." The man said as he looked over the machine. "With it I can enhance the effect of my gas, making it more toxic, more…horrifying."

"And that helps us how?" She asked sounding slightly annoyed.

The man looked up at her behind his mask. "With this…our demands will be met in full, after all," he glanced over at Sinestro, "Fear is all powerful." He smiled behind his mask. "Let's get this thing to the hideout to run some tests" he said.

Sinestro raised his fist up and a yellow beam shot out of his ring incasing the strange device. The man lifted his arm up and the device did the same. It moved over to the man in yellow and he began to walk out with the masked man and the cat like girl.

The masked man looked over his team and his smirk grew even darker under his mask. However his smirk turned into a frown when he noticed that one of his members was missing. "Where did that grey idiot go?" he asked himself in annoyance.

He looked around for a moment before finally spotting the big man not that far from them. His back was to them and he seemed to be looking at something. The masked man walked over to him. "What is it? We don't have time for this! The Bat could get here any second we have to go Grundy!"

The big man looked down at the master of fear with a confused expression on his stone like face and pointed at the container he was in front of. "Pretty light." was all he stated.

The masked fan felt his patience running thin as the longer they stayed here the sooner the feds or worst the Bat could show up ruing everything he had planned. "I don't care we have to go-" he was stopped when the door to the container suddenly flew off its hinges, the master of fear was able to jump out of the way but Grundy was not so lucky as he was hit head on with the door making him stager back and getting him angry.

The masked man looked up and saw something he was not expecting. He saw what appeared to be a robot in green clothing, was walking out of the container. The master of fear felt an idea form in his head, that maybe he could use this robot as extra protection…or spare parts.

Doom was not having a good day. First his plan was ruined thanks to that annoying little insect, and now he has to think of another way to take what he thought was rightfully his. He was now surveying the aria he was in. He had not remembered being locked in a container and most certainly did not remember being any were near the harbor. He was brought of his thoughts when he noticed movement from the corner of his eyes. He turned his head and saw a sickly skinny man with a brown mask and top hat. To Doom this man looked like a walking Scarecrow.

The man was joined by two others one looking like she was a cross between a human and a wild cat, a Cheetah was what he suspected. He then noticed a man with purple skin approach him slowly his arm raised and his fist closed tight showing the metal man the glowing yellow ring.

Doom's attention was drawn however to where the door he had blown off had landed revealing a very angry big man. He reminded Doom of the Hulk in size but did he match the green behemoth in strength?

The big man charged at Doom anger evident in his eyes. Scarecrow tried to stop him but couldn't get through to the undead giant. Doom simply scoffed as he lifted his open palm up and fired one of his repulsion blast's sending the giant flying back and colliding into a crane causing large amounts of sparks to fly. Doom looked back over at the three and simply fixed his cloak before asking, "Next?"

The master of fear stared at the metal man in shock. He had tried to stop Grundy from simply damaging the robot but was shocked to see the robot take out the undead man so easily. The man behind the mask grew weary when he heard the robot speak. It sounded too human.

"You trying to help the Bat?" Scarecrow asked forcefully making the metal man turn his attention on him. The master of fear reached into his pouch and pulled out some of his fear gas. This guy will not mess with his plan. Doom said nothing. He instead took notice of what was behind them. The man started to approach the device.

"Interesting, a magnetic amplifier, you have an interesting eye." Doom said.

Scarecrow's eyes grew wide behind his mask not expecting the man to know what the machine was. "Thank you." The master of fear said.

Doom looked over the device as he started to plan. "What is it you plan on doing with this?" he asked.

The cat like girl let out a growl as her eyes seemed to glow in the night. "That is none of your business!" she hissed.

Doom examined the device for a moment before looking back at the three. He was no fool, he knew almost every villain in the world, and he would never forget a face, he was too smart for that. But these three-Doom heard something grumble from the crane-four he had never seen before. He grew cautions, trying to think about common ground, they did not seem to trusting, well neither was he. Doom smiled behind his metal mask.

"Well…how sad." He said as his hand reached down and grabbed a piece of the device and started to twist it. The three villains all gasped at this and they narrowed their eyes into a glare at the doctor. "For you see, whatever you have planed…I could help."

The three were surprised by this. Cheetah did not trust the guy and just wanted to tear his eyes out, her animal side shining through. Sinestro was cautious. He had not seen someone other than a few Justice Leaguers take out Grundy like that. However he had to smirk slightly at how this man/ machines stood up to them with little fear. Scarecrow was studying the man with a keen eye. He may not have been the most well known threat in Gotham-he was no Joker. However this man seemed to carry a certain air about him. He seemed like no one could ever touch him, like he was superior in every way.

"We are going to use the Magnetic power of the device to increase the power of my poison, making it more toxic to everyone who inhales it. With it, fear will spread over Gotham, and anywhere else we want. There will be no one to stop us!" The master of fear stated proudly.

Doom stayed silent taking everything in. He was running every city he could remember through his head, but could not remember a Gotham. He decided to think about it later. He thought about the masked man's plan. It was silent for a few more minutes before Doom began to speak.

"My friend…you may have something there. Fear is indeed a powerful thing… But it is not enough." He stated simply.

Scarecrow frowned at Doom. "What do you mean not enough?" He asked annoyed.

"What do you do after fear has spread over this world?" He asked the masked man. "Fear is indeed a powerful thing. But using miniscule items will not let the public fear you. No you need to show them…show them little mercy; show them that the way they live is twisted, show them…that there is no hope."

Scarecrow stared at the man for a moment thinking over what this man said. He was right. He had used the gas to cause terror so he could watch the world burn for what it did to him. He wanted a world run by fear and fear alone. He gave the man named Doom a hard look before looking over his two colleagues. They seemed a bit taken back by what he said but soon a grin appeared on Sinestros face approving of this man's thinking.

The masked man walked up to doom and extended his hand to him. "Welcome aboard…" he paused wanting to hear the man's name.

Doom grinned behind his mask and extended his hand from the device to shake the masters of fears. "Doom…Dr. Doom"

_Meanwhile_

The Dark Knight took a deep breath as he tried to relax ever slightly. He was currently alone in the Watchtower lab, going over the blood sample he was able to obtain from the one who calls himself Spider-Man.

When he got to the space station he got to work. He gave the boy a stronger sedative so he could take blood easer, and he placed him in a cell just to be safe. As Batman looked over the boy's blood, he heard the door to the cell open and soft footsteps approach.

"You think that was a little much?" A female voice asked from behind him.

He did not turn around knowing who it was. "Nope." He answered back in a monotone voice.

Wonder Woman let out a sigh as she walked up next to the Dark Knight. She studied him for a moment before shaking her head. "He hasn't woken up yet." She stated.

Batman nodded before looking at her. "Take a look at this." He said before moving to the side.

Diana stared at him for a moment before shrugging and taking a look through the scope and her eyes got wide at what she saw. "His blood is both red and blue." She stated surprised.

Batman nodded his head. Diana looked over at him and saw him in deep thought. _'He always looked kind of cute when he's thinking.'_ She thought, before shaking her head to get the thought out.

Batman did not notice as he was too deep in thought. He had never seen something like this before. The closet thing might have been Killer Crock as his blood was green, but this boy's was a mix. He was able to find out after some testing that his DNA was a mix of both human and that of a spider. This was a mutation. How bad? He was not sure. But what he did know is that he needed to run more tests to see how far it will go.

He was brought out of his thought when he felt someone shake his shoulder. He looked over and saw Diana stare at him with a frown. "He's awake." She stated.

That was all the Dark Knight needed as he got to his feat and started to walk to the jail cell he had locked the boy in. Wonder Woman following him.

Spider-Man let out a groan as he slowly started to regain consciousness. He placed a hand on his aching head, "Ugh…why is the room spinning?" he asked himself. He shook his head trying to shake off the dizziness. When the room slowly stopped spinning Spidey began to look around where he was. He was in a small room with nothing really in it and in front of him was a blue see through wall. "Okay...something tells me this isn't my room in Queens." He stated getting to his feet.

He stumbled a bit but finally got his bearings and started to walk to the blue wall. He reached a gloved hand up to it and he yelped and pulled his hand back quickly when he felt the wall shock him. He frowned at the wall "Well that's great." He mumbled.

He looked past the blue wall and could see a large room with nothing really in it. He let out a tired sigh as he sat cross-legged on the floor and placed his chin on his fist and began to think. He blinked behind his mask when he saw the wall beyond the blue force-field slide up reviling a woman who wore a stars and stripes leotard with a golden lasso rolled up at her side and silver bracelets around her wrists. She had midnight black hair that seemed to flow. And to Spidey she looked gorgeous.

However his teen mind was halted when he saw who was next to her. He crossed his arms over his chest and narrowed his eyes into a glare at the Bat. "We'll look who it is? Mr. Dark and Creepy, and American Sweetheart." He stated his cocky attitude showing full force.

Batman's eyes narrowed as he stared at the masked teen. "Why were you in Gotham?" Batman asked.

Spider-Man glared at the man not intimidated one bit by the Bat. "I told you before I don't know. The last thing I remember is stopping Doom from detonating a bomb in Times Square."

"A bomb?" Wonder Woman asked sounding curios. "We would have heard if there was a bomb." She stated.

Batman narrowed his eyes at the boy. He seemed to be telling the truth but he had not heard about any threats on New York. Not recently anyway. He stared at the masked boy for a moment before talking. "We found Spider DNA in your blood. Care to explain?"

Spidey looked up at the Dark Knight. "…Does it matter?" he asked.

"It does when your mutation gets out of control and you need to be stopped." Batman said.

Spider-Man stared at the Bat for a moment before he let out a low laugh. But this sounded different then the ones he usually did, this one sounded dead. "Blame the radioactive spider bite." He said simply.

Batman raised an eyebrow at the boy's change of tone but did not press on it. He instead turned around and began to walk out only to be stopped by the boy's voice. "You're a real piece of work you know?" He heard the boy ask but he did not answer as he left the room he turned to Wonder Woman. "Watch him." He said simply.

Wonder Woman nodded at him as the door slid down. She looked back over at the boy and saw that he was taking deep breaths as if to calm down. "He has that effect on people." She said to the boy.

He turned his head to look at her. "What's his problem?" he asked.

Diana let out a sigh. "He's just trying to help." She said. "We all are, trust me."

Spidey let out a sigh and turned his head the other way. "Hard to do when I'm the one stuck in a jail cell…again." He mumbled the last part.

She stared at the boy for a moment trying to pick up on anything. He did not seem like a bad kid. Sure he had an attitude, but she admired that. He did not flinch when Batman was questioning him, something that she could not do. He seemed more out of place than anything.

"Where are you from?" she asked him with a small smile.

Spidey looked back at her. He could not resist that smile, damn teenage hormones. "New York." He said with a grin.

"What's it like?" she asked.

"Well. The city that never sleeps explains it pretty nicely. Buildings that seemed to touch the sky, and people that don't seem to understand the meaning of taking things slow." He said with a nostalgic smile. "It's a nice place to live, odd ball bad guys though but nothing that the Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man can't handle." He said proudly, witch caused Diana to smile. "It also has the best pizza on the earth, when this little thing is over, I'll take you there." He said. He realized what he said and he felt his face heat up behind his mask. "If you want to that is." He quickly said

Diana smiled brighter at the boy. "We'll see." She said.

Spidey smiled behind his mask. "So what about you? Come from a family of royalty, an army family…World War II?" he asked.

Diana blinked at the last one but shook it off. "I'm an Amazon." She said with pride.

Spider-Man blinked behind his mask but shrugged. Hey if god's existed why not Amazons? "Cool." He said with a grin.

Wonder Woman smiled at the boy and then began to wonder something. "So why do you were a mask?" she asked.

The boy seemed to tense for a moment "Why do you want to know?" he asked her.

She shrugged. "Just curios, many heroes here don't really were masks."

"Except Mr. Brooding?" Spidey asked with a smirk.

Diana grinned and nodded. "Among others yes."

Spidey let out a sigh as he leaned back. "I were a mask…it goes with the look." He said trying not to tell her anything else.

Diana could tell he was hiding something, she had heard of what happened to Bruce's parents and the reason that he is the Dark Knight. It pained her to know he was going through that kind of pain, but she also knows why he wears the cowl. "You're trying to protect someone aren't you?"

Spidey remained silent for a moment before leaning forward. "I wear it to protect the one's I care about. After all they are the only thing keeping me sane in this crazy comic book like world." He joked.

Diana nodded with a small smile understanding. The two continued to chat lightly for about an hour before she left for the night. When she walked out she headed right for the lab and saw the Dark Knight continuing his research. "He's not a bad kid Bruce." She said.

"I know." Was his only response. She walked over next to him and leaned agents the table.

"Do you believe him?" she asked the Dark Knight.

Batman paused for a moment before continuing with his testing. "Not sure…yet." He said. "We would have heard about a bomb threat in New York." He said.

Diana nodded and let out a yawn before stretching slightly. "I'm going to bed, don't stay up to late Bruce." She said.

Batman felt his lips curl into a smirk. "I always do." He said simply.

Diana rolled her eyes but smiled as she began to walk out of the room but stopped at the door. "Goodnight Bruce." She said softly before walking out and closing the lab doors.

"Goodnight Diana." He said.


	3. Crash Landing

**Crash Landing**

_Watchtower_

The air in the space station was abuzz with gossip. While some heroes discussed their own daily lives while others talked about recent missions. Others however were more interested in what was down in the cell block.

Most, if not all of the heroes in the space station have heard rumors of a man who had "attempted" to challenge the Bat, some just scoffed it off, while others didn't worry about it too much as many of the heroes, powers or not all feared and respected the Dark Knight.

One heroine on the other hand was a little more curious on who exactly would try and attack the famed protector of Gotham, and why was he in their jail cell instead of the one in Gotham. Kara Zor-El or more commonly known as Super-Girl cousin of the legendary man of steal himself was currently sitting down in the mess hall with fellow heroes Green Arrow and Black Canary.

"I hate not knowing anything." Green Arrow stated with a frown as he ate some fries. "The main members are keeping whoever it is under wraps and even the lab is banned to go into for a while."

Black Carney nodded slightly her eyes closed as she took a sip of her drink. "It's strange, but not uncommon. They have a reason for doing what they're doing I'm sure." She stated trying to calm down her friend and defend the league.

"Oh come on, don't we get the right to know what is being held up right here in our own base?" He asked her. "I don't like it Dinah." He said glaring at her behind his white mask that covered only his eyes.

Dinah paused for a moment trying to think of something to say but could not think of anything. Arrow gave her a little grin "You know I'm right." He said with some of his usual cockiness.

Dinah gave him a little glare before she shrugged. "Fine your right, but what are we going to do about it? They're not going to tell us till they want to." She said.

Green Arrow thought before a moment before a sly grin grew on his face. Dinah knew that grin all too well and she knew it meant trouble.

"Don't even think about it Arrow." She said in a shushed tone. "The last time you pulled a stunt you almost got kicked out of the league."

The green archer shrugged his shoulders his grin never faltering. "What's the harm of seeing someone that's on lock down?" He asked her before turning his attention to the girl sitting across from him. "You in Kara?" he asked.

Kara blinked for a moment before her attention was drawn to the green archer. She stared at him for a moment before she sheepishly smiled. "What now?" she asked.

Arrow raised an eyebrow at her. "What's up with you? You've been kind of out of it since you got back from your last mission."

Kara's smile faded as she let out a sigh. "I'm just thinking about some stuff, that's all." She said.

"What stuff?" Dinah asked sounding curious and at the same time a little concerned.

Kara just smiled and shook her head. "I just have a lot on my mind, it'll clear up soon." She said. She turned her attention back to the green archer. "So you wanted to spy on someone?" she asked.

Green Arrow's grin reappeared quickly. "Yeah the guy they have locked up in solitaire. Why don't we go see what the commotion is all about?" He said with a grin as he started to stand up.

Kara was about to answerer when she felt a firm hand grip her shoulder. "Planning on doing something Arrow?" She heard a woman speak behind her.

Green Arrows eyes grew wide behind his mask and he quickly shook his head. "Nope, not a thing just going to sit here and eat, nothing more." He said quickly.

Black Canary and Kara both started to giggle softly at the man causing him to grumble. Dinah was able to recover quick as she addressed the woman. "Is there something you need Diana?" she asked.

Wonder Woman nodded with a grin of her own. "I have something I have to discuss with Super-Girl." She looked down at the girl of steal and smiled. "If that's okay?" she asked. Kara grinned sheepishly and got to her feet and followed Wonder Woman out of the mess hall.

When they got a few hallways away from the mess hall and away from over curious ears Diana spoke. "I assume that you have heard of our new guest?" she asked the girl of steal.

Kara blinked and looked up at the heroine. "Yeah, and about the rest of the watchtower too." She said.

Diana nodded slowly before stopping before a door with a one way window. She turned to Kara and motioned her head to the window for her to see through it. Kara did so and walked in front of the door and her eyes got wide at what she saw on the other side.

She saw a guy maybe in his teens wearing a red and blue spandex like suit with black webbing like lines going along it and on his chest was the symbol of a spider stitched in black. He was pacing in a meta-human cell, but that was not what caused Super-Girl to be so surprised, no what made her surprised was that he was pacing upside down on the roof of the jail cell with little problem.

"As you can see-" Diana began, getting the super powered girls attention. "He has very unique powers."

"No kidding." Super-Girl muttered as she turned back around to face the Amazon. "So what does this have to do with me?"

Diana gave her a slight smile. "Well…we need someone to watch him." She said.

Kara blinked and pointed at herself. "You mean me?" she asked surprised.

Diana nodded. "I am needed on a mission elsewhere and I need someone to watch over him. He seemed slightly on edge when I tried to talk to him, so maybe if someone around his age talked to him and watched over him we might get a little more out of him." She said.

Kara stared at Wonder Woman for a moment before looking back through the window at the boy then back at Diana and nodded slowly, her eyes shining with determination. "I'll do it."

Spidey let out a tired sigh as he continued to pace in his cell upside down trying to clear his head, it was not web swinging around his home city, but it was the best he had at the moment. Thoughts were running through his head, thoughts about his home, his friends, and family. '_How are they?' 'Are they worried about me?' 'Are they looking for me?'_ He scoffed to himself. '_If it was JJ he would blame Spider-Man for my _disappearance_…and the bomb."_ he thought grimly.

He paused in his step and let out a deep breath before looking around and slowly removing his mask slightly so he could take a few deep breaths. While he did love his mask it was at times hard to breath in the blasted thing. When the door opened he quickly pulled his mask back down concealing his face once again before turning around and seeing who had entered the room.

Kara entered the room with a slight frown as she stared at the red and blue teen for a moment. She had seen him quickly pull down his mask and turn around to face her and to her surprise those lifeless white eyes seemed to stare into her own eyes. "Uh…hi." She said trying to be formal.

Peter was frozen stiff. He could not move, only stare at the girl who had entered the room. She was wearing a red skirt with a dark blue top with a shining red "S" on her chest and a little red cape on her back. But that's not what made Peter's blood run cold, it was her blond hair, her cute face, and that look like she was trying to think of something, made him speak without thinking. "Gwen?" he asked softly.

Kara heard him thanks to her super herring and blinked at the boy. "Who?"

Peter was snapped out of his little daze when she spoke and shook his head side to side to get the image of her out of his head. "Sorry, it's no one. Who are you?" he asked, his voice soft but at the same time tense as memories started to flash through his eyes.

Kara noticed the stiffness of his tone, and narrowed her eyes at him. "Super-Girl, and you?" she said.

Spidey raised an eyebrow behind his mask. "Guess that's what the "S" stands for." He mumbled to himself. He jumped down and landed on the ground with a crouch before standing up straight and walking over to the blue wall. "Names Spider-Man. Glad to meet another one who thinks I'm crazy." He said sarcastically.

Kara gave him a curios look. "You don't look crazy." She said. "Just confused and out of place." She smiled at him. "I can kind of relate to that."

Spidey raised an eyebrow at her. "Really, were you from?"

Kara smiled sheepishly and pointed to a window that Peter did not notice before. '_Damn one track mind.'_ He thought. He turned his head to where she was pointing and his eyes got comically wide. He saw the black void of space outside the window with bright stars and a slight glint of the planet earth. "Spa-spa-spa…Your from space?" He asked her.

She nodded slowly and to Peter it looked painfully cute, but painful for a different reason. He let out a sigh and shook his head. "Hey that's cool." He said causing the girl to look up at him. "I've met stranger people, trust me you're the sanest one of them…so far." He said.

She giggled slightly and leaned against the wall. "I was asked to watch over you for a while." She said.

Spidey grinned behind his masked. "A baby sitter? Haven't had one of those in a while." He stated.

She rolled her eyes at him before narrowing them slightly remembering why she was here. "So…you know where I'm from, what about you?" she asked.

Spidey gave her a strange look but smiled under his mask. "You're the second person to ask me that." He said. "New York."

The wall crawler would go on to talk about his home and about some of his adventures in the big apple. Kara just listened to him talk and could not help but smile at him and his at time overdramatic explanation of his adventures. They stayed like that for hours, but to them it felt like no time had passed.

Meanwhile-New York

As the city of New York was busy cleaning up the mess that Doom -and depending on who you ask Spider-Man- had caused. Many heroes were attempting to help, but most of them were either trying to track down Doom's location, or were searching for the friendly hero.

On a cliff side estate not that far from the city a lone man was currently working in a workshop/lab kind of aria as he had on a white undershirt and black sweatpants. He had black hair and a matching goatee. He was currently sitting down on a stool and was typing something on a floating blue screen in front of him. "Radiation levels thirty four percent, chemical levels twenty three percent…" he paused as he started to tap his fingers agents his table.

The man let out a grunt as he spun in his chair and moved over to the side and started to press some buttons. "Jarvis, light the room." He said as he stood up and walked over to a higher point. As he got to the top the entire silver floor started to eliminate as blue holographic images showed the man the bomb sight and the last known location for both Doom and Spider-Man.

"What exactly are you looking for Sir?" a voice asked all around the man in a British accent.

"Something, anything." The man sounded a little desperate and annoyed. He jumped down from his perch and walked over to where the small dent was made when the bomb went off. He kneeled down and examined it. "Jarvis, what do you know about explosions?" he asked.

"Well sir, they are triggered when two different sustenance's come together and create a chain reaction." The AI named Jarvis said.

"And what was this one lacking?" The man asked.

"…A boom sir?" the AI asked.

The man clapped his hands as he pointed at the dent on the ground. "The reports said they only saw a bright light, no noise, even a gravity bomb would have given off a boom…unless it was not an explosion…but an implosion." He stated.

"What does this mean sir?" the AI asked sounding slightly intrigued.

"It means that whatever happened to our web headed pal and the good doctor involves this implosion of a top secret weapon that was very much meant to go boom." He stated.

"A chain reaction gone wrong perhaps?" The AI asked.

The man paused as if to think before shrugging. "Not sure, send the data to Read Richards for his opinion." The man said as he pushed some more buttons and the holographic images faded away. He let out a deep breath as he took a seat closing his eyes and rocking his neck to get rid of the stiffness.

"Penny for your thought?" he heard someone ask.

He opened his eyes and grinned at the girl standing on the other side of the glass door. She was wearing a white business suit and she was had hear blond hair down. "Depends. How big is the penny?" he asked.

She grinned and opened the glass door to the lab and walked up to him. "Well, if you keep missing your work dates, you're not going to have much of a penny left, Mr. Stark." She teased with a little grin.

Tony rolled his eyes and clapped his hands together as he stood up. "Well it's a good thing that I have you then huh?" he asked.

Pepper grinned and rolled her eyes. "Alright Tony what's going on?" she asked.

Tonys' smile faded into a frown as he walked back over to his table. "You see the news?" he asked her.

Pepper nodded. "Yeah, the whole city being evacuated because of a guy with a bomb." She said. "We were some of the first to get out." She stated leaning against the glass wall.

Tony nodded. "Well it turns out that the bomb went off, and in the explosion-"

"Implosion, Sir." Jarvis corrected him.

"-Implosion, that two people were caught in the blast." He said.

Pepper eyes grew wide at what he had just told her she shook her head in shock. "Oh my god. Who?" She asked with concern.

"The bad guy, and a good friend of mine." He said.

Pepper stared at him for a moment wondering who he was talking about before slowly standing up and walking over to him. She grabbed him by the shoulders and pushed him down on his chair ignoring his protests but grinned when they were replaced with soft moans when she started to massage his shoulders and neck. "You're a little tense, you have to relax and take a breath." She said softly.

"Your distracting me you know?" he said but did not make any movement to stop her.

She grinned and slid her arms around his neck and leaned down and kissed the top of his head. "That's the master plan." She said.

Tony grinned as he spun his chair around so he was facing her, "Well I guess, I have to counter that." He said as he started to lean forward.

Pepper grinned as she leaned down. "Go for it…Iron Man." She teased.

Before the two could continue, they were interrupted by the voice of Jarvis. "I'm sorry for intruding sir, but Read Richards is on the other line."

Tony closed his eyes and shook his head in disappointment. Pepper grinned and kissed his lips quick before turning away but stopped and turned her head back to face him. "I'll see you after work." She said in a tone that made Tonys heart beat a little faster as she left and started to climb the stairs to the upper floor.

Tony watched her for a moment before shaking his head and moving to grab his custom made red a gold cell phone. "Hey Reed, what do you got? And uh…make it quick." He said looking back over at the stares.

"Well, the info you gave me was enough. I was able to pinpoint what caused the Implosion. Turns out that the gravity bomb somehow suffered some tension causing the shutters to not work therefore when the bomb was ready for detonation it would not release and all the force was pulled in, causing a black hole like effect." Tony nodded along at what Reed said. "One more thing, when I was examining the detonation code, I noticed it was slightly off. The code in the S.H.I.E.L.D database was changed slightly."

Tony nodded before looking over his room and his eyes landed on one the many suits of armor he has on display. "What's the new numbers?"

"Nine, four, five, two." Reed read off the numbers as Tony wrote them down.

"Alright…thanks, this helps in a big way in finding Doom." He said and was about to hung up.

"Were worried about him too Tony." Reed said causing the inventor to pause. "Doom is our primary focus, but Spider-Man is our comrade and close friend we won't stop searching till he's found and brought back home."

It was silent for a while before Tony responded. "Thanks Reed." He said in a serious tone before hanging up and moving over to one of his suits. "Jarvis, give me a reconstruction of the bomb." He asked. "Enter S.H.I.E.L.D data for gravity bomb, password: Iron Avenger."

The room lit up again and Tony stared at the holographic version of the bomb. He walked over to it and entered the pass code plus the extra numbers he had received and then took a step back holding a holographic keyboard in his hand. "Alright and now enter." He pressed the enter button and… nothing.

Tony frowned and glared at the holographic projection before walking up to it and kicking it only to wince and step back cursing softly. "Jarvis?" He asked, "Who turned on the physical holograms?" He asked.

"I'm not sure Sir." Jarvis said.

Tony was about to retort when he heard something. He turned around and saw the bomb beginning to crack and shake. Tony knew the solid holograms well, they were used by the X-Men in their Danger Room and the Avengers used them to train when they had some free time. And there was always one thing that he had learned over the years of using this technology, and that was…the hologram at this time was very real and very dangerous.

"Lock down…Lock down the lab now!" he shouted as he ran to one of the booths with one of his armors in it and opened it. He turned back around and saw the holographic bomb was still cracking. He looked up to see the glass door being contained with a heavy metal wall "Armor now!" he shouted just as the bomb went off and he was blinded by a bright light.

_Metropolis_

The great city was bustling with activity, from people going in shops to others trying to get to work on time. Everyone was in a slightly good mood as there had not been any threats against their great city in some time. Many citizens were crowding outside of the most iconic landmark in the bright city, the Daly Planet building with its iconic globe on the roof of the building that rotates like an actual globe.

Flying over there city however was not there usual red and blue protector, no this man was a former marine and was wearing not red and blue but black and green. He had dark skin and his eyes were glowing green along with most of the outline of his body. He was John Stewart, Green Lantern of Earth and a founding member of the Justice League. He was patrolling the city as he had owed the Man of Steal a favor.

He flew over the tall buildings and trained his eyes all around him seeing if anything was off. He looked down at his glowing green ring and frowned slightly. "Getting low on power." He said to himself. He was pulled from his thoughts when he was blinding by the brightest light John had ever witnessed.

When the light had died down the Green Lantern opened his pained eyes slowly to try and understand what had just happened. "What the-?" he asked no one. He noticed police cars driving at intense speeds to get to the location of the light, and the Green Lantern was following along.

At the location of the light which was also a freeway there was now a large crater. Many citizens were running away in fear while other brave citizens approached the crater either curios on what was in it, wanting to help whoever landed, or wanting to get a good story. Simple to say that no one was expecting a humanoid robot slowly make its way out of the hole.

Tony grunted as he slowly regained his bearings and his blurry vision was starting to clear. "Glad to see you are alright sir, I'm glad we were able to increase the change time on the mark forty five." Jarvis spoke as Tony studied the chart of his vitals on the screen in his helmet.

"And Pepper thought I was wasting my time." He mocked with a grin. He grunted more as he slowly got to his feet. "Any damage?" He asked.

"Very minimal sir." Jarvis said as he pulled up a screen of the suit and showing each part was colored green indicating it was hardly scratched. Tony nodded as he slowly started to crawl out of the ditch.

When he climbed out he was surprised to find himself outside in the middle of a highway, in a city. "Okay Jarvis, where are we?" he asked.

"Searching sir." Tony waited for a moment as he waved at a citizen only for that citizen to slowly wave back. "Uh Sir…I cannot pinpoint our location." He said.

Tony let out a sigh as he shook his head. "Great." He muttered before looking over at a group of people. "Uh…hello there. Sorry to intrude, but I'm a little lost, my GPS is on the frits again, you know how it is, can never relay on old models anymore, so could you direct me to a map, and maybe a Denny's?"

The crowed did not move or say anything. They only stared wide eyed at Stark some looking on with interest other's with fear. Tony took a deep breath then exhaled. '_You can never find good help these days.' _ He thought to himself. He took a step forward but was stopped when a large transparent green wall blocked him from the citizens.

He looked up and saw a dark skinned man in a black and green suit with a green ring witch the wall was coming from. The man seemed to glow a slight green and on his chest looked like a lantern.

John examined the robotic man with a keen eye. He slowly flew down to the ground in front of the citizens and he diminished his shield. He studied the red and gold armor of the robot and only one thought entered his head. "You a LexCorp reject?" he asked the robot.

Tony glared at the green man as Jarvis was busy running the man's facile features through the S.H.I.E.L.D data log he has built into his suit. However he wasn't getting anything, and worse he was having a hard time getting into the S.H.I.E.L.D database almost like it was not even there. "I'm no reject." Tony said darkly. He never let's anyone insult his armor, no one.

John narrowed his eyes as he pointed his green ring at him. "Just come along quietly and I promise not to hurt you." He said.

Tony paused for a moment before he narrowed his eyes at the guy. "Jarvis enter combat mode." He stated simply.

Before John had time to react the robot had lifted its arm and fired a blast of energy out of his open palm at the Lantern sending him flying back and colliding with one of the buildings. Tony grinned with satisfaction as he lowered his palm and began to walk away.

He was not expecting however for that same green light to incase his body and send him high up in the air before crashing him back down hard. Tony grunted as he saw the mid section of his armor turn a shade of light shade of green.

"You want to do this hard way?" Fine by me!?" John shouted. He gave more power to the ring as he used it to start to squeeze what he believed was a robot.

Tony was starting to have trouble breathing as he saw his armor go to yellow. "Jarvis ful—full power to the uni-beem!" The glowing triangle on the robots chest started to glow before firing a powerful blast that was able to snap the green light from around Tony also connecting with its target and sending the stunned Green Lantern flying again, giving the man inside the armor time to breath.

Tony looked around and saw his armor was not in good shape. The damage that the indicator had was a bright yellow for most of the armor. "Jarvis main power to the thrusters." Tony moved his hands to the side as he started to take to the air flying at high speeds away from the fight.

Tony took a few deep breaths as he continued to look over everything. "How bad did we get hit?" he asked.

"Well sir, we took heavy damage to the mid section but a nice charge and some buffering and a cool of period may help." Jarvis said.

Tony nodded as he let out a relived sigh. He was still going over some things in his head like _'Where am I?' 'Is Pepper alright?' _and_ 'who on earth was that guy in green.'_ His thoughts were interrupted by Jarvis's hectic voice. "Sir there appears to be something heading our way at intense velocity." Tony barley was able to turn around before he was tackled in the gut by a blue and red blur sending both it and Tony crashing into the hard ground with a loud bang.

Tony was slowly begging to fade as his eyesight was getting blurrier and blurrier. He was able to make out a figure wearing blue and red clothing with something flapping behind him, and Tony could make out the blurry image of a red 'S' with a yellow background on the figures chest.

As his eyes slowly closed his eyes he could make out the green outline of another figure land down next to him and ask the red and blue figure. "What took you?" in an annoyed tone before darkness took over Tony Stark.


End file.
